


Old Enough

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bottom Sam, Claiming, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't going to let his dad send Sammy away, he'd kidnap him and keep him to himself if he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

Dean was angrier than he could ever remember being, and it was all his father’s fault. He had overheard his father on the phone with Bobby, telling the other hunter that Sammy was old enough to be sent... somewhere, Dean wasn’t exactly sure about where, but there was no way in Hell Dean would allow his Sammy to be sent away from him. 

So Dean did the only thing he could think of, he packed up a few bags for himself and Sammy and got his brother to get into the Impala with him before driving away. Sammy was confused but came along willingly, after all this was Dean taking him away, so it couldn’t be too bad, could it?

Dean drove and drove, driving until it was starting to get dark. Thankfully Dean had his fake ID and credit card to match, so when they came across a motel Dean got them a room. Sammy waited until they were inside to ask him what was going on.

“Um, Dean, not that I mind just taking off with you, but I don’t know why we left Dad.”

Dean gave him a look, it was scared and pleading and lost all at the same time and it kinda terrified Sammy. “He was going to send you away. Couldn’t let that happen. Couldn’t lose you, Sammy.”

Sammy had gasped, throwing himself into Dean’s arms, telling him he would never leave him. 

They had only been in the room for an hour when Dean’s phone rang, and Dean glared at it when he saw it was their father. He didn’t answer the call, nor the next five times the man called, but when the phone started ringing again for the seventh time, pulling both of them out of their sleep Dean finally answered, “What?”

“Dean where the hell are you? Is Sammy with you?” their father said, anger and fear waring in his voice.

“Sammy’s with me, and I’m not telling you where we are. You’re only gonna send Sammy away and I won’t let that happen.”

Dad let out a little laugh, and Dean could tell he was shaking his head, “Dean, I am not sending your brother away, whatever gave you that idea?”

“You told Bobby...” Dean started, only to have John laugh once more.

“I told Bobby that Sammy was old enough to lose his virginity, I was going to send him to a hooker to learn, like I did with you, Dean.”

Dean blushed at the memory, and yet at the same time was still pissed off. Sammy was better than that, Sammy deserved better than some whore to lose his virginity to, Sammy was his, no one was allowed to touch him but Dean. Those thoughts floored him, and he almost dropped the phone. He shook his head to clear it before saying, “No, not Sammy, he’s better than that.” With that he hung up the phone, turning it off.

Sammy was watching him closely, his pretty hazel eyes filled with confusion. Dean let out a curse under his breath as he watched Sammy watching him, as he watched his brother lick his lips nervously. His mind was made up, Sammy’s first time would be perfect, good, with someone who loved him, not someone who did it because it was their job. He moved closer to Sammy, resting his hand on the younger teen’s cheek, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Sammy’s.

Sammy was nervous, he didn’t know what was going on, didn’t know why Dean was acting like this, but he wasn’t scared, it was Dean. No matter how oddly Dean was acting Sammy could never be scared of him, he trusted Dean 100% no matter what. Sammy licked his lips nervously once more, and noticed the way Dean’s eyes seemed drawn to his lips so he did it again. 

Dean tried not to moan at the innocent way Sammy kept licking his lips, but it was hard not to. It was as if Sammy knew his thoughts and was purposely teasing him, as if begging Dean to do something, anything. Had Dean been a better man he would have pulled away from Sammy, but Dean wasn’t a better man. So before he could think himself out of doing it, Dean leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Sammy. 

Sammy was shocked. He had thought about this very moment many times recently, but to have it really happen, to have Dean kissing him was shocking. He had never thought that it would happen, that Dean would think he was a freak and a pervert if he knew that Sammy touched himself thinking about Dean, that Sammy had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning Dean’s name as he came in the bed a few feet away from him. Sammy moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening enough to allow Dean’s tongue to slip inside.

Dean hadn’t expected Sammy to kiss back, he hadn’t expected Sammy to practically melt into his arms, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. But Dean wasn’t about to complain. Sammy felt so good against him, as if he was made to fit perfectly in Dean’s arms, as if they were two puzzle pieces made to fit each other. He pulled at Sammy’s hips until the younger boy was straddling his lap, their lips never leaving each others as they kissed. Dean was growing hard in his pants and for the first time in a long time he didn’t fight it, he didn’t pull away from Sammy so that the other boy wouldn’t feel it.

Sammy moaned when he felt Dean’s cock growing hard against his ass and instinctively moved against it. He heard Dean let out a gasp before his brother began to rut up against his ass, Dean’s hands holding him in place on his lap. Sammy pulled back to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Dean’s. They were both panting for air, and hard for each other. Sammy smiled as he said, “Don’t know what brought this up, but I’m glad. Want you Dean, want you so much. It’s all I can think about sometimes.”

Dean moaned at Sammy’s words, kissing him once more before moving them so that Sammy was on his back, Dean leaning over him. “Gonna take care of you, Baby Boy. Gonna make you feel so damn good.” Dean leaned down, kissing along Sammy’s neck. He was hit with how incredible Sammy smelled, addicting. Dean moaned, his lips moving along Sammy’s flesh, listening close to the breathy little moans Sammy made as he teased him. 

Dean pulled back again, his eyes running up and down Sammy’s body. Sammy seemed so young and yet at the same time the way he was moaning, face flushed with want and need called to Dean in a way that he couldn’t explain. He wondered why his father thought that Sammy was old enough to lose his virginity, as Dean himself hadn’t been allowed to do that until he was 16, a year prior, and he had popped his knot for the very first time.

And that’s when it hit him. The way Sammy smelled, the way their dad was saying that he was old enough... Sammy wasn’t an alpha like Dean, oh no, Sammy was an omega. Dean smirked at the thought, licking his lips as he smiled down at his baby brother. He vowed that no one but himself would ever touch his Sammy, that he would mate with him here and now, breed him, get him pregnant with his baby right now if that’s what it would take.

Sammy could see the instant Dean realized what he was and looked away, ashamed. He had wanted to be just like his dad and Dean growing up, and when he realized he was different, when he realized that he wasn’t an alpha like they were it broke his heart. He was shocked when Dean turned his face back towards his and kissed him firmly, a brutal claiming kiss that left both of them breathless before Dean pulled back almost growling the word “mine”.

Dean could barely hold back, stripping off his t-shirt, kicking off his pants, before moving to strip Sammy. The more skin that was revealed the more intense his scent became. “So sexy, Baby Boy,” Dean said, his voice rough with lust when he had Sam fully naked.

Sammy flushed even brighter with embarrassment, he couldn’t help the way Dean was making him feel. It was as if his lowly state was a good thing in Dean’s eyes, something that Dean loved and wanted more than anything. He shook his head, he wasn’t sexy, not in his eyes at least, not compared to Dean. “You’re the sexy one, Dean,” he said, biting his lip.

“You have no clue how hot you are, do you, Baby?” Dean asked, his voice full of awe. 

When Sammy shook his head Dean smiled, running his hands down Sammy’s body, pausing at Sammy’s nipples to tease them into stiff peaks. Sammy’s body was dripping with want, his legs splayed wide open, waiting for Dean to take what he wanted. “Whatever you want, you can have, Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “Mm, don’t say that, Sammy. I may want something you don’t want to give me.”

Sammy looked at him like that was the last thing he had expected Dean to say. “Dean, I mean it. Whatever you want from me, whatever you need from me you can have. I’m yours, I don’t want anyone else.”

Dean cursed, “Fuck, Baby Boy. And if I said I want to mark you, claim you, make you my mate, fill you up with my babies, make sure that no one else will ever get to touch you, what would you say to that?”

Sammy hadn’t thought he could get any more turned on than he already was, but Dean’s words made him even harder, ever wetter for the older boy. “Please, mate me, Dean. Make me yours, want to be yours, only yours. Make me your good little bitch, make me have your babies.” Sammy didn’t know where this was coming from, it was like some primal part of him had been awakened and now all he could think about was Dean fucking him until he was full of Dean’s seed, until his body swelled with Dean’s offspring. 

Dean practically growled, aggressively kissing Sammy as he lined himself up to Sammy’s waiting hole. He knew he should take the time to stretch and prepared Sammy, that this was going to hurt otherwise, but he was moving on instinct, slamming into Sammy’s body in one hard thrust. He could see tears pricking Sammy’s eyes and felt guilty at the pain he had just caused him, kissing him softly, muttering apologies as he moved slowly in and out of his brother’s body.

When Dean entered him it felt like he was being torn in two, and yet at the same time Sammy had never felt more complete, more at peace than in that moment, as if this was what he was made for, to take Dean into him, to be Dean’s everything, just like Dean was to him. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but the pain at first was almost too much to bare. Dean made it better though, kissing away his tears, moving slowly as he thrust in and out of Sammy’s body, and soon the pain faded away entirely leaving Sammy with nothing but a sense of incredible fullness and pleasure unlike anything in his wildest dreams.

Dean could tell the moment Sammy stopped hurting, the moment he had Sammy feeling nothing but pleasure. He knew there would be scratch marks down his back, Sammy was clawing at him, trying to pull him deeper inside of him, trying to make Dean move faster, harder, deeper. Dean was never one to deny Sammy anything and sped up his thrusts, sucking at Sammy’s neck, marking him. As his knot began to swell he heard Sammy gasp. 

If Dean just fucking him had been intense it didn’t prepare him for the feeling of his knot. He could feel it swelling, pressing at his hole, stretching him open even wider than before. It hurt as it finally entered him, almost too much, but then it brushed against his prostate, making him see stars. He let out a startled gasp as he felt Dean begin to come inside him, filling his body up with his seed. He let out a scream when Dean bit down onto his shoulder, breaking the skin, marking him as Dean’s permanently. It almost came as a surprise when he came, his hot semen spilling between them, covering both of their stomachs. 

Dean rolled them, still buried inside of Sammy, tied to him. He had no clue how long this would last, no clue how long he would be buried inside of Sammy but he wanted him comfortable. Now that the almost mindless urge to fuck and claim had left his mind he was feeling a sense of terror. What if Sammy hod only said what he had said due to them being lost in a primal haze of pheromones, and now that they both had clear heads regretted it? What if Sammy had only agreed to this because he just wanted to make Dean happy? Before he could think too much Sammy kissed him.

Sammy could tell Dean was trying to blame himself, so he kissed him to distract him. When he pulled away he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, sighing happily, “Wanted it, Dean. Want you. Don’t think I only did this because of whatever. This, you and me, this is what I wanted, and I hope that it’s what you want too, because I am never giving you up. I love this, love you, you are everything to me, my protector, lover, friend, mate, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Dean grinned, kissing Sammy on the top of his head. He knew that their future together would be crazy, that their father probably wouldn’t understand their relationship, that there would be people who would look down on them in disgust, not for the fact that they were both males, but because they were brothers. But at the same time, Dean knew without a doubt that Sammy and he had been heading here their whole lives, that from the minute he saw Sammy he had claimed him, and only now was making it official. Their father may complain, but Sammy was Dean’s responsibility now, in more ways than he had ever been before. 

Sammy didn’t know where their lives would lead them, he didn’t know how their father would take to them mating, but he didn’t care. Dean was his and he was Dean’s. If he was old enough in his dad’s eyes to have sex he was old enough to chose to be with his mate, the only person he couldn’t live without. Sammy didn’t know if he was pregnant or not, but he could guarantee that he and Dean would sure as hell work on that and hopefully by the time they got back to their father he’d be an expecting grandfather.


End file.
